Face Off (Season 1)
The first season of Face Off featured twelve prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects. The winner received $100,000 and a year's supply of makeup. Judges *Glenn Hetrick *Ve Neill *Patrick Tatopoulos *McKenzie Westmore (Host) Contestants *Conor McCullagh, 40 — Mississauga, Ontario, Canada (1st Place) *Gage Hubbard, 26 — Willard, Utah (2nd Place) *Tate Steinsiek, 31 — Henryetta, Oklahoma (2nd Place) *Samantha "Sam" Cobb, 32 — Decatur, Georgia (4th Place) *Megan Areford, 24 — Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (5th Place) *Tom Devlin, 29 — East Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania (6th Place) *Anthony Pepe, 35 — Queens, New York (7th Place) *Kayla "Jo" Holland, 21 — Hilo, Hawaii (8th Place) *Marcel Banks, 24 — Tacoma, Washington (9th Place) *Frank Ippolito, 32 — Cleveland, Ohio (10th Place) *Sergio Guerra, 31 — San Antonio, Texas (11th Place) *Jessica Kramer, 26 — Scottdale, Pennsylvania (12th Place) Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Welcome to the Jungle" Main Article; The List of "Welcome to the Jungle" Final Looks *Airdate: January 26, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge': Create an original face makeup incorporating at least one item from the introductory reception room. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Gage *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, create a human-animal hybrid based on either a black beetle, ostrich, or elephant. **Top Looks: Frank & Tate, Conor & Tom **Bottom Looks: Jessica & Jo, Sergio & Gage ***Winner: Conor ***Eliminated: Jessica Episode 2: "Naked Ambition" *Airdate: February 2, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge': Being their own models, the contestants will have to design an original tattoo that has a special meaning for them. **Guest Judge: Thomas Pendleton **Reward: First choice for Spotlight Challenge ***Winner: Tate *'Spotlight Challenge': Using one of the backdrops mentioned above, Body paint a nude model for a magazine cover photo shoot. **Guest Judge: Filippo Ioco **Top Looks: Tom, Jo, and Anthony **Bottom Looks: Sergio, Conor, and Tate ***Winner: Anthony ***Eliminated: Sergio Episode 3: "Out of This World" *Airdate: February 9, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': Create an alien inspired by the environmental conditions speculated to exist on extrasolar planet Gliese 581 g. **Guest Judge: Michael Westmore **Top Looks: Conor & Jo, Gage & Marcel **Bottom Looks: Anthony & Frank, Tom & Megan ***Winner: Conor ***Eliminated: Frank Episode 4: "Bad to the Bone" *Airdate: February 16, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': Design an original slasher movie villain, and a movie poster with title and tagline. **Guest Judge: Sean S. Cunningham **Top Looks: Gage, Tate, and Tom **Bottom Looks: Marcel, Megan, and Anthony ***Winner: Tom ***Eliminated: Marcel Episode 5: "Switched and Hitched" *Airdate: February 23, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a realistic facial hair makeup thet matches the model's costume. **Guest Judge: Steve la Porte **Reward: First choice of models for the Spotlight Challenge ***Winner: Tate *'Spotlight Challenge': Take an engaged couple and make them up so their genders are switched. **Top Looks: Conor & Megan, Tate & Anthony **Bottom Look: Tom & Jo ***Winner: Megan ***Eliminated: Jo Episode 6: "The Dancing Dead" *Airdate: March 2, 2011 *'Foundation Challenge': Make a gallon of stage blood using grocery items, and apply it to a mock crime scene. **Guest Judge: Bob Jacks **Reward: First choice of model for the Spotlight Challenge ***Winner: Tom *'Spotlight Challenge': Create a zombie character to work in a choreographed dance routine with the other contestants' creations, set to "Zombie" by Natalia Kills. **Guest Judge: Greg Nicotero **Top Looks: Conor and Tate **Bottom Looks: Anthony, Tom, Megan ***Winner: Tate ***Eliminated: Anthony, Tom Episode 7: "Family Plot" *Airdate: March 9, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': Being their own models, contestants are to create a make-up to make themselves unrecognizable to a loved one. **Reward: First choice of fairy tale and theme for the next Spotlight Challenge **Top Looks: Gage, Sam ***Winner: Sam ***Eliminated: Megan Episode 8: "Twisted Tales" *Airdate: March 16, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': Reimagine two fairy tale characters in a different genre. **Eliminated: Sam **Winner: Conor